The Shadow of an Admirer
by baekyeolo
Summary: Park Chanyeol. . . . Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan nama itu tanpa rasa ketakutan dan depresi yang amat mendalam. CHAP 7 IS UP! (Psst is the ending of the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan**

**Pair : Baekyeol**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Rated: M (M untuk kekerasan, bukan NC .)**

Pandangan Baekhyun melekat erat pada jam dinding kelasnya. Kedengarannya tidak mungkin, tapi Baekhyun bersumpah ia telah mendengarkan setiap suara 'tik tok tik tok'yang dibuat oleh jam dinding tersebut. Kesempatan emas dimana ia akhirnya dapat pulang ke rumah dengan selamat bertambah besar tiap detiknya. Baekhyun benci itu terus menerus meledek Baekhyun tiap harinya. Meledek ketakutan Baekhyun yang harus ia hadapi dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini terasa membosankan baginya. Pelajaran sejarah tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. Mempelajari sejarah Korea Selatan yang rumit membuatnya mengantuk. Selain itu hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya bersekolah sebelum musim panas. Tetapi dia harus tetap terjaga, memperhatikan tiap detiknya jam berjalan. Dia tidak mau lengah, sehingga ia mengalami kejadian yang buruk.

Akhirnya guru menyudahi kelas nya. Jam tepat menunjukan 9 malam. Baekhyun merapikan semua barang-barangnya dengan cepat lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke teman-temannya. Dia tak punya waktu.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada waktu. Bila ia tidak cepat, 'dia' akan menemukannya nya. Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi hari ini. Hari-hari sebelumnya ia memang mengalami hal yang tidak ia inginkan akibat bertemu dengan 'dia'. Dan sekarang, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika 'dia' menemukan Baekhyun.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitar. Dengan hati-hati menjamah setiap tempat dengan matanya untuk melihat apakah 'dia' bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Bersembunyi untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya beberapa murid-murid yang sedang berbincang dan guru yang akan pulang. Mereka terlihat lepas tanpa ada ke khawatiran dan takut.

Setelah mengecek semuanya, Baekhyun mulai berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Keluar dari tempat dimana ia dan 'dia' berada bersama. Baekhyun tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang kalau ia berlari, sehingga memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat. Alasannya hanya satu. Supaya 'dia' tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun dengan mudah.

Malam itu sudah cukup larut, tetapi ada yang berbeda dari malam sebelumnya. Langit malam ini berwarna kelabu dan menyemburatkan sinar keungu-unguan, menampakan suasana kesedihan pekat. Udara nya terasa dingin tetapi tak sedikit pun angin berhembus. Cuaca malam ini sama seperti ketakutan yang dirasakan hati kecilnya.

Baekhyun memakai jaketnya hingga menutupi sebagian dari dagunya. Cuaca mulai mendingin, sedangkan musim panas di kota Seoul akan segera tiba. Aneh. Kembali lagi, Baekhyun rasa hari ini berbeda. Sangatlah berbahaya untuk Baekhyun berada di luar malam hari seperti ini. Terlebih jika 'dia' ada.

Udara dingin membuat Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat ia bahkan mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang karena kerja jantungnya yang dipaksa untuk bekerja cepat. Tetapi yang paling membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang adalah 'dia'.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bia mengatakan nama itu tanpa rasa ketakutan dan despresi yang amat mendalam.

Semua dimulai ketika ia memasuki sebuah sekolah sebagai murid bahkan tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilihnya sebagai 'cinta mati' nya. Semua dimulai dari sebuah surat cinta, bunga, dan bahkan semua CD yang berisi pernyataan cinta nya pada Baekhyun. Semua itu tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Pertama-tama memang terlihat indah dan romantis, tapi kelama-lamaan Chanyeol semakin terobsesi dan menakutkan. Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Chanyeol dan tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun, memperhatikan Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Bahkan, Chanyeol pernah memukul seorang lelaki bernama Luhan hingga retak rahangnya dan luka memar pada wajahnya. Hanya karena Luhan berbicara pada Baekhyun. Luhan hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran dari China yang menanyakan dimana letak kelasnya kepada Baekhyun. Setelah tragedi pemukulan itu, Luhan dikembalikan ke China.

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauhi nya, namun sia-sia. Chanyeol makin menjadi. Suatu ketika Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol mengambil foto dirinya sedang berganti baju olahraga. Baekhyun memberitahu guru dan membuat Chanyeol terkena hukuman. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol akan menyerah, tapi tidak.

Beberapa hari setelah hukuman Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Bahkan menyeringai lebar tiap kali Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol untuk memastikannya sudah pergi. Baekhyun merasa semakin takut akan sikap Chanyeol yang aneh dan nampak gila.

Chanyeol bahkan mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke rumah, tetapi karena ada kedua orang tua Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah berani melakukan sesuatu selain melihat baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi sesekali, hanya sesekali ketika Baekhyun berada dikamarnya, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari jendela. Dengan cepat ia melihat keluar, tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang. Jadi, Baekhyun hanya menutup tirai kamarnya dan berusaha tidur.

Tidak ada gunanya bila Baekhyun memberitahu orang tuanya. Mereka tidak akan peduli pada kehidupan anaknya atau mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Baekhyun kadang dapat mendengar suara kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dari dalam kamar. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai beberapa lama lagi.

Memikirkan kedua orang tuanya membuat Baekhyun pusing. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga ia tersandung sebuah batu dan jatuh tersungkur hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai.

"

"

"

"

T B C~~

Harap Review ya chingu biar bisa dilanjutin^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Titile : The Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Pairing : Baekyeol**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Rated : M **

Annyeong! Karena chapter 1 nya kedikitan plus kecepetan hehehe chapter 2 nya dibanyakin. Niatnya sih chapter 1 cuma untuk prolog tapi yasudahlah.. Update nya cepet banget karena chap 2 sebenernya udah ditulis juga bareng chap 1 sebelumnya .

Happy reading! Hoho~

.

.

.

Memikirkan kedua orang tuanya membuat Baekhyun pusing. Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga ia tersandung sebuah batu dan jatuh tersungkur hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. "Ouch.." Baekhyun merintih karena wajahnya mengenai lantai yang cukup dingin.

Beruntungnya Baekhyun tidak terluka parah, hanya sedikit goresan kecil pada dagu nya akibat gesekan dengan batu kerikil. Baekhyun mengutuk kebodohannya kebodohannya itu sekarang ia harus membuang waktu berharganya untuk mengambil semua peralatan sekolah yang mencuat keluar dari dalam tas nya. Jika ia tidak memikirkan 'dia' dan kedua orang tuanya ia tak mungkin berlutut di sebuah jalan kecil yang diterangi oleh sebuah lampu jalan yang cukup terang di udara yang sangat dingin ini.

"Aku benci ini terjadi" Baekhyun memungut alat tulisnya yang juga ikut keluar dari tempat pensil yang ikut terbanting dengan bersungut-sungut. Dangan perlahan ia mengalihkan padangannya ke sekelilingnya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan dibelakangnya. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengikutinya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat mendapati hanya dirinya seorang yang menapaki kaki di jalan itu. Baekhyun pun tidak mendengar sedikit pun derap langkah kaki. Dengan hati yang cukup lega, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang sempat terhenti. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat mengambil buku nya yang terjatuh cukup jatuh, Baekhyun diam membeku ketika menyadari sesuatu yang terpantul di lantai.

Baekhyun dapat melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam dan besar. Sebuah bayangan yang terlihat sangat mengerikan di bawah sinar lampu jalanan. Bayangan itu terlihat makin mendekat dan berhenti tidak jauh di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

Tepat di belakangnya...

.

.

Bayangan tubuh seseorang yang Baekhyun tidak ingin lihat sampai kapanpun. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menatap bayangan yang tetap diam tenang di belakang tubuhnya itu. Ia tidak berani memutar tubuhnya yang mungil itu untuk melihat empunya bayangan itu. Baekhyun dapat membayangankan seringai menyeramkan Chanyeol yang akan terukir di wajah Chanyeol yang tak kalah menyeramkan lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, malaikatku?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesukaan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Panggilan itu terdengar menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol kerap memanggil Baekhyun dengan banyak sebutan, tetapi yang paling sering ia sebutkan adalah 'malaikat ku'.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin membalikan badanmu untuk melihat pacarmu?" Suara itu berkata lagi. Hati Baekhyun berdegup kencang dibanding sebelumnya. Ini sangat seram. Bahkan kejadian sekarang ini lebih seram dari segala film horror yang pernah ia lihat.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun bangun dan berdiri lalu membalikan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Seperti yang ia tebak, sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Chanyeol. Seringai yang selalu Baekhyun lihat tiap kali mendapati Chanyeol menatap nya. Seringai yang selalu ada di dalam otak Baekhyun. Seringai yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada jam pelajaran terakhirnya. Dan seringai yang membuat Baekhyun selalu ada di dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan.

Chanyeol terlihat gila. Semua yang ada di dalam otaknya hanyalah Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun bingung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tetap bersekolah di situ dengan segala tingkah gila nya. Penampilan Chanyeol terlihat lebih buruk dibandingkan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau Chanyeol telah bersembunyi di tempat yang benar-benar dalam hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat baju Chanyeol yang terkoyak oleh ranting tajam.

"A-aku bukan pacarmu dan.. K-kau bu-bukan pacarku.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk terdengar kuat. Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah rintihan kecil karena jantungnya berdegup kencang mencoba menyelaraskan deru nafasnya dengan cuaca yang dingin.

Seringai Chanyeol semakin besar ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Baekhyun sangat lemah dan ketakutan saat ini. Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dan ia merasa sangat senang. "Betapa aku menyukai suara malaikat kecil ku. Suara mu sangat indah"

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun mundur sambil mengerjapkan matanya ketakutan hingga membuat seringai Chanyeol melebar.

"Malaikatku, apa ada yang salah? Kau tak perlu takut. Aku hanya ingin membantu mu" Seketika Chanyeol berlutut dan mengambil pulpen yang belum sempat Baekhyun ambil dari lantai. Lalu Chanyeol memainkan pulpen itu di tangannya sambil berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun bergerak mundur kerap kali Chanyeol mendekat.

"Pe-pergi jauh dari ku, orang gila..!" Bentak Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin ketakutan.

Chanyeol berhenti untuk beberapa saat menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa. Suara tawa beratnya terdengar gila dan juga menyeramkan. Baekhyun sangat membenci keadaan ini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan melesat maju kedepan. Baekhyun yang cepat menyadarinya segera melompat ke arah belakang. Tetapi kepala nya menabrak sesuatu yang keras, tinggi, dan dingin.

Dinding...

"Oh malaikatku yang malang. Apakah kepalamu sakit? Sejujurnya tidak baik memanggilku orang gila. Itu menyakiti perasaanku" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang sendu.

Baekhyun melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol dengan pasti sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepala belakangnya akibat benturan yang cukup keras tadi. Chanyeol sangat dekat dan terus mendekat pada nya. Chanyeol meletakan kedua tangannya diantara sisi yang berbeda dari kepala Baekhyun sehingga kepala nya terletak diantara tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak dapat melarikan diri. Dengan putus asa dia melihat sekitarnya, tetapi tidak ada orang sama sekali yang dapat menolongnya.

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, dengan senyum mengembang Chanyeol berkata tenang "Hm, tidak ada satupun orang disini. Kau tau, tempat ini cukup terabaikan. Aku tau itu karena aku telah belajar setiap jalan yang kau lalui untuk pulang kerumah. Dan kali ini kau memilih jalan ini. Dimana hanya ada segelintir orang yang menetap. Bukankah ini menarik, malaikatku?"

Ya. Ini menarik. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, untuk Baekhyun ini merupakan hal terburuk dan menakutkan yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya. Ia merutuki nasib nya yang begitu buruk karena diperertemukan dengan seseorang bernama Chanyeol.

"Pe-pergilah. Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Baekhyun mengalami ketakutan yang amat mendalam. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa begitu menakutkan untuk Baekhyun? Bukankah Chanyeol hanya seorang remaja lelaki?

Tidak! Chanyeol sama sekali bukan remaja yang normal. Dari pengelihatan Baekhyun, ia dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak normal. Mata Chanyeol menyiratkan pandangan gila dan terobsesi pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuang pulpen itu ke udara lalu menangkapnya kembali sebelum kemudian ia hancurkan tepat di dinding sebelah telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi tangan besar Chanyeol lebih dulu menutup mulutnya.

"Malaikatku, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian atau bersama lelaki lain? Jangan lupa, kita ini telah ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain! Kau adalah segala-galanya untukku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Bentak Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasa gendang telinganya akan pecah jika Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dengan nada setinggi itu.

Chanyeol mendekat sehingga wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa inci dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan sebuah goresan di dagu Baekhyun akibat jatuh tadi dengan teliti. "Malaikatku, apakah ini sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol mengelus luka goresan itu dengan jemari nya. Baekhyun meringis kecil karena kuku Chanyeol tidak sengaja mengenai luka goresan itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu ia mulai mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Baekhyun dan juga wajah putih nya. Chanyeol tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat mencium aroma shampo di rambut Baekhyun. "Ah, betapa aku menyukai wangi nya~ Apakah kau menggunakan shampo ini untukku?" Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya lebih dekat hingga mengenai rambut Baekhyun kemudian mengendusnya perlahan.

Karena tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menutup mulut Baekhyun belum dilepas, Baekhyun tidak dapat merespon. Baekhyun ingin melawan tapi dia terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu, ia mengarahkan kedua matanya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Kedua mata Baekhyun yang telah basah akibat air mata memohon kepada Chanyeol agar dirinya dilepaskan dari dekapan Chanyeol.

Walaupun tidak dapat mendengarkan suara hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan menjalarkan jari jemarinya ke rambut Baekhyun lagi sambil menyeringai kecil. "Malaikatku, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu. Itu tidak akan mungkin! Jangan lupa itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah tampan milik Baekhyun terlihat pucat pasi karena ketakutan, tubuhnya yang menggigil karena dinginnya malam ditambah rasa takut yang Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan menuju telinga Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya ke dalam telinga Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sebelum akhirnya membisikan kata yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila karena ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Saranghae.. Byun Baekhyun-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

~T B C~

.

.

.

Note:

**ArlaParkBaek**

Iya, tadinya chapter 1cuma buat prolog karena sedikit, tapi ternyata ceritanya keberatan dan alurnya kecepetan. Semoga chap 2 nya memuaskan eheuehe. Gomawo review nya^^

**kim sangraa**

Kyaaa . okok! entahlah sepertinya happy ending sudah mainstream hohoho. Gomawo support nya~

**Akimoto Kumikoyui**

Gomawo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Pair : Baekyeol/Chanbaek**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa melemas seketika. Kata-kata yang setiap saat Chanyeol ucapkan padanya semakin hari terasa semakin menyeramkan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah memberi tahu Baekhyun mengapa dirinya begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Ah tidak. Bukan mencintai, tapi terobsesi. Senyum menyeramkan Chanyeol masih mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan. Kantung mata nya membesar dan menghitam.

"Malaikatku, kenapa kau diam saja memperhatikanku? Apakah kau tidak ingin membalas perasaan ku ini?" Chanyeol menarik kembali tangan besar nya yang menutupi mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghembuskan nafas berat nya yang sedari tadi ia tahan dalam dekapan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya dengan melihat tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Tetapi tatapan Chanyeol jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang ia kira. Baekhyun menggigil, tidak biasanya ia berdiam di tempat sedingin ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dengan teliti kemudian tertawa "Kau kedinginan, malaikatku?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil karena kenyataannya dia memang kedinginan. Dan Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan mengasihani nya dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali kerumah.

Tidak. Baekhyun salah. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak punya rasa kasihan. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jika Chanyeol akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Anggukan kecil nya tadi sama saja seperti melempar nya masuk ke dalam kandang singa yang lapar. Baekhyun dapat melihat seringai jahat itu muncul kembali.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil dengan mudahnya. Membopong Baekhyun yang semakin takut menjauhi tempat itu. Baekhyun ingin berteriak kencang. Tetapi rasa takut yang dirasakan Baekhyun lebih banyak jumlah nya dibanding rasa ingin bebas nya Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja malaikatku, kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi setelah ini." Baekhyun ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas hingga ia dapat mengakhiri nyawanya sekarang juga. Tetapi ia masih mempunyai segudang impian yang hendak ia capai. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak bertemu orang aneh bernama Chanyeol ini, mungkin ia sudah menjadi murid terbaik di sekolah barunya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berimajinasi dalam otaknya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menelusuri jalan setapak kecil dan gelap. Dimana hanya terlihat semak-semak dan pohon-pohon rindang. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya berteriak kecil membuat Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau kan malaikatku, aku tidak mungkin membuat mu takut. Jadi jangan takut." Sela Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan suara nya lagi untuk protes. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Gelap. Bahkan ia tidak dapat melihat ada satu pun orang yang hidup.

"Di-dimana kita?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menyunggingkan senyum bangga yang terlihat lebih seram dan seringai menyeramkannya "Rumah kita berdua, malaikatku". Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah rumah kecil berwarna putih yang nampak kusam dan sudah berlumut di salah satu sisinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Ba-bawa aku pulang. Orang tua ku bisa khawatir karena aku belum pulang". Chanyeol mendengus pelan "Apakah orang tua mu bahkan peduli pada mu?" Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Kedua orang tuanya mungkin tidak mencarinya karena terlalu sibuk bertengkar. Tapi bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengetahui semua itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat menakutkan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Mendorong pintu yang sudah terlihat rapuh itu agar terbuka sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar, tapi percuma keadaan di dalam sangat gelap. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat warna hitam sebelum akhirnya terdengar sebuah saklar lampu yang dinyalakan.

Baekhyun mengerjap kan matanya, mengatur agar dapat menangkap keadaan sekitar. Baekhyun dapat melihat cahanya redup yang terpancar dari sebuah lampu bohlam putih yang terlihat hampir tertutup oleh sarang laba-laba. Baekhyun mengitarkan pandangannya kembali kesegala penjuru ruangan. Dinding-dinding ruangan tampak kusam dan tidak terawat.

"Terpesona dengan rumah kita malaikatku?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun bangun dari lamunannya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih dalam gendongan Chanyeol.  
"Tu-turunkan aku. Aku ingin pulang" Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara memohon. Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menurunkan Baekhyun "Pulang? Ini rumah mu, malaikatku. Kemana kau akan pulang? Kau ingin meninggalkan ku sendirian?" Tangan Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memberontak.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan menyembuhkan luka gores di dagu mu" Baekhyun kini melihat Chanyeol berjalan hingga akhirnya mengilang masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ini kesempatan untu kabur. Pikir Baekhyun. Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, Baekhyun berlari menuju ke pintu. Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu terkunci. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bergerak secepat itu?

"Kau mencari ini, malaikatku?" Ejek Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kunci di tangan kirinya. Seringai menyeramkan itu muncul kembali seiring mendekatnya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mundur hingga bagian belakang tubuhnya menabrak pintu. Ia tak punya jalan keluar lagi. Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan _alcohol_ digenggam oleh tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan Baekhyun disebuah kursi kayu yang sudah terlihat rapuh. "Kemarilah, aku ingin mengobati luka malaikat ku" Chanyeol membuka tutup dari botol kecil itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol bukan menitikkan cairan itu, melainkan menyiramkannya ke dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah baikan, malaikatku?" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karya nya. Baekhyun masih meringis menahan rasa sakitnya yang bertambah. Bagaimana orang ini bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu. Sudah jelas lukanya akan semakin terasa perih saat terkena, bahkan tersiram alkohol. Park Chanyeol memang sudah benar-benar gila.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menahan rasa sakit sambil tertawa kecil. "Malaikatku, luka goresan di dagu mu itu tidak sebanding dengan luka yang kumiliki" Setelah kalimat Chanyeol selesai ia membuka kancing seragamnya perlahan dari yang teratas hingga semua nya terlepas.

Baekhyun terbelak kaget. Ia dapat melihat banyak luka sayatan memenuhi dada bidang Chanyeol. Banyak dari luka goresan itu yang sudah mengering dan tersamarkan. Tidak banyak juga luka goresan yang masih memerah membelah kulit putih milik Chanyeol.

"Goresan ini kubuat setiap kali kau tidak membalas semua pernyataan cinta yang kuberikan padamu, malaikatku. Agar kau dapat melihat sudah berapa kali kau melukai perasaan ku" Chanyeol menatap sedih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengancing seragamnya kembali. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Manusia seperti apa yang rela menyayat tubuhnya sendiri kecuali sudah tidak waras.

"Aku hampir lupa. Apa kau sudah makan malam, malaikatku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik bangku agar dapat duduk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak lapar. Bawa aku pulang" Chanyeol tertawa keras kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ini adalah rumahmu?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan kamar kita" Jelas Chanyeol lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa nya ke ruangan lain yang gelap. Tangan Chanyeol meraih saklar lampu ruangan tersebut kemudian menyalakannya.

Baekhyun menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar dengan seprai putih yang tak kalah kusam seperti dinding kamar itu. Seprai itu sudah terkoyak di segala sisinya. Terlihat juga sebuah selimut yang tergeletak di lantai yang kotor dan penuh debu. Baekhyun tidak berani dan tidak ingin menapakan kakinya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam ruangan itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap menariknya masuk.

"Sudah larut malam, bukankah sebaiknya kita tidur malaikatku" Chanyeol menuntun tubuh baekhyun untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Baekhyun tebatuk saat debu yang terbentuk dari tempat tidur berterbangan. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk tidur di atas tempat tidur itu sebelum akhirnya tidur tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin menangis. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Semua yang dilakukannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol kini memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar suara dengkuran Chanyeol. Makhluk menyeramkan itu sudah tidur. Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya keesokan hari. Ia hanya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan menimpanya.

Dingin nya malam merasuki seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan ruangan ini lebih dingin dibandingkan jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sekarang menggigil kedinginan, sebelum akhirnya teringat selimut yang tadi tergeletak di lantai dekat tempat tidur.

Tangan Baekhyun berusaha meraih selimut di bawah tanpa membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Baekhyun dapat meraih selimut itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut itu ke atas. Baekhyun kembali terbatuk karena selimut itu tidak kalah berdebu dibandingkan tempat tidur. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakai selimut itu atau mati kedinginan. Dengan perlahan ia menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil menutup hidung menahan debu agar tidak terhirup oleh pernafasaannya.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huaaah setelah memutar otak cari ide, akhirnya selesai. Sempet seneng Chanyeol punya twitter ParkCY9211 karena di follow Eunhyuk asli. Ternyata twitter nya eunhyuk yang kena hack. Ngomong2 follow aku di dinadinongg ya hoho promosi sedikit :-3

**ByunnieFan**

kurang panjang ya? Hehe dicoba putar otak lagi biar bisa bikin lebih panjang. Anw gomawo review nya^^

**Iynacronics**

Iya nih, aku juga yang buat takut /loh hehehe. Tenang aja Baekhyun kan kuat /? Gomawo review nya^^

**Sholania dinara**

Waaah endingnya belum bisa dikasih tau happy/bad ending. Tapi gak akan ngecewain kok^^ tentu! Nanti pasti diceritaiin di part selanjutnya. Gomawo review nya^^

**Paprikapumpkin**

Iya kok, tenang aja^^ Chanyeol emg agak2 gimana gitu ya /? Thanks review nya^^

**SHY Fukuru**

Gomawo ya.. Semoga chapter-chapter selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan^^

**Shervias137**

Ne! Gomawo review nya^^

**Lian Park**

Waaah gomawo review nya^^ semoga chapter ini dan selanjutnya gak mengecewakan~

**Aiiu d'freaky**

Hehe sempet bingung juga mau kasih FF ini rated apa yasudah karena mungkin mature /? Kasih rated M aja. Gomawo y review nya^^

**Jung Jisun**

Ayo tebak ceritanya bagaimanaaa~ Gomawo review nya^^

**AnjarW**

Gomawo review nya^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun Chanyeol**

**Pair : Baekyeol / Chanbaek**

**Genre : Yaoi**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas berat seseorang. Di gerakan kepalanya perlahan kesamping dan Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol dengan seringai yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun mendengus. Ternyata yang ia alami semalam bukanlah sebuah mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang mau tidak mau harus diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana tidur mu semalam, malaikatku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun semalam. Baekhyun diam saja, ia tentu nya malas menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak berguna itu. Apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan dingin dan gigitan nyamuk hingga dapat menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Dasar orang aneh" erang Baekhyun perlahan. Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur. Membuang selimut usang yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh nya semalam ke arah lain dari tempat tidur. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sudah mulai terlihat kotor dengan tangannya agar debu yang menempel segera pergi.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang Chanyeol sebut dengan sebutan kamar tidur itu dengan teliti. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah jendela yang ditutup oleh sebuah tirai yang usang kemudian membuka tirai tersebut. Baekhyun kembali terbatuk oleh debu sebelum akhirnya menemukan jendela dengan beberapa kaca nya pecah dan ditutupi oleh kayu di berbagai sisi.

Baekhyun kecewa, dia berharap dapat melihat keadaan di luar sana untuk memastikan dimana dia berada atau sekedar menikmati hangat nya matahari. Kamar ini terlihat sangat gelap dan terasa sangat dingin karena sama sekali tidak ada sinar yang masuk. Baekhyun mendekatkan matanya ke celah-celah jendela tetapi kaca nya terlalu kotor dan buram sehingga ia tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Apa yang kau lihat, malaikatku" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget. Perlahan Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat sebelum akhirnya memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam ia sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak dan keluar dari dekapan Chanyeol.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara isakan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol menangis. Apa yang membuat makhluk kejam ini menangis. Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih terisak. Baekhyun diam. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Tentu saja ia ingin meninggalkan orang yang tidak waras ini secepatnya dan pulang kerumah. Tetapi ia tidak tau apa yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan kalau ia sampai mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan Chanyeol.

Mengingat semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada nya semalam, dan terlebih lagi luka sayatan pada Chanyeol membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa memukul ataupun melukainya sekarang juga. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi. Ia harus keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan hingga membuat senyum mengerikan Chanyeol mengembang. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak sempat melihatnya. Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun kemudian menatapnya "Kau tau malaikatku? Walaupun kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku, tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa. Karena kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama" Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan. Kata-kata barusan terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun.

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat protes, bibir Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Baekhyun terbelak kaget. Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang dan kepalanya terbentur oleh kayu tempat tidur.

Baekhyun diam dan melihat Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun menggigt bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Pikir Baekhyun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya panik berusah memikirkan sesuatu. Kunci! Baekhyun yakin semalam ia melihat Chanyeol membawa kunci itu masuk ke kamar ini. Mungkin kunci itu disembunyikan disuatu tempat oleh Chanyeol semalam.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil dengan laci disamping tempat tidur. Dengan cepat ia membuka laci teratas dari meja itu. Tangan kecilnya mengaduk-aduk isi dari laci tersebut dan matanya dengan teliti mencari kunci itu. Sudah tiga laci ia bongkar isinya, tetapi Baekhyun belum menemukan sebuah kunci sama sekali. Baekhyun berharap ia dapa menemukan kunci di laci terakhir.

Setelah bersusah payah mengeluarkan semua isi laci terakhir, ia dapat melihat sebuah kunci. Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajahnya. Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun senang. Tetapi, sebelum Baekhyun dapat melangkah, kaki kecilnya sudah terlebih dahulu digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar.

.

.

Chanyeol...

.

.

Baekhyun menjerit, tangan itu menariknya hingga membuatnya jatuh ke lantai sehingga wajahnya menubruk lantai yang dingin. Dengan perlahan tangan itu menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat wajahnya terseret kasar. "Ternyata, kau sudah mulai berani, malaikatku. Kau tau? Itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu" Chanyeol tertawa keras.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis dan segera mengusap pelan wajah dan luka goresan di dagunya yang ia rasa makin melebar akibat terseret. Chanyeol tertawa semakin kencang "Apa aku sudah menyakiti mu, malaikatku? Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya"

Menikmati? Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Apakah makhluk kejam ini juga tidak dapat membedakan mimik wajah seseorang? Sangat jelas dirinya terlihat sangat kesakitan dan Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun menikmatinya?

Chanyeol mengusap pelan wajah Baekhyun membuat baekhyun kembali mengerang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol merebut kunci dari genggaman baekhyun dan menyimpannya dalam kantong celana. "Kau tidak boleh memegang benda ini, malaikatku" Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli terhadap kata-kata Chanyeol. Yang sekarang ia permasalahkan adalah luka pada dagunya yang kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, membuatnya harus menahan sakit. Baekhyun benar, tidak seharusnya ia berani berbuat macam-macam terhadap Chanyeol atau ia akan terkena akibatnya.

Chanyeol yang juga melihat luka goresan di dagu Baekhyun kembali memerah mengambil tindakan. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar dan kembali dengan membawa alkohol yang semalam gunakan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Meminta agar Chanyeol tidak menggunakannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menggubris permintaan Baekhyun dan menyiramkan cairan alcohol itu kembali ke dagu Baekhyun hingga habis.

Baekhyun menjerit dan menutup matanya menahan sakit. Ia dapat merasakan dagunya benar-benar mati rasa. Baekhhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh alkohol yang meresap ke dalam luka goresan di dagunya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh "Tenang saja, alkohol ini dapat mengobati luka, malaikatku. Aku menggunakannya tiap kali aku terluka" Baekhyun kembali mengerang menahan sakit.

"Seragam mu terlihat kotor, malaikatku. Bagaimana kalau kau membukanya dan menggantinya dengan baju milikku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Lebih baik ia menggunakan seragamnya yang sudah kotor daripada harus berganti baju di tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Channyeol yang nampaknya tidak setuju dengan gelengan Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun. Tetapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat membuka kancing kedua nya Baekhyun lebih dulu memukul tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeo menyeringai kebar "Sepertinya kau mengajakku bermain, malaikatku. Baiklah, akan kuajarkan permainan ku yang menyenangkan"

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam kantongnya. Baekhyun terbelak kaget melihat apa yang digenggam Chanyeol. Mau diapakan pisau itu. Sebelum Baekhyun dapat menebak kegunaan pisau tersebut, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merobek seragam Baekhyun dengan ujung pisau yang tajam. Baekhyun menjerit keras karena tanpa sengaja pisau itu menggores dadanya. Memang tidak terlalu dalam tetapi tetap saja sakit.

Baekhyun dapat melihat seragamnya merah terkena tetesan darah. Rasa sakit di dagunya pun sudah tergantikan oleh rasa sakit yang kini pindah ke dada nya. Baekhyun masih menjerit kesakitan. Tetapi tangan besar Chanyeol kemudian meredam suara teriakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangannya basah terkena tetesan air mata Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai turun dari matanya.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini menyenangkan, malaikatku?" Tanya Chanyeol.  
"Oh tidak, kita kehabisan alkohol. Tetaplah disini, aku akan pergi keluar untuk membeli alkohol dan makanan untuk kau makan, malaikatku. Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkanku" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi sambil memakaikan Baekhyun sebuah baju yang terlihat bagus dan tidak usang seperti layaknya kain-kain yang ada di rumah ini.

Chanyeol pun bangun dan berjalan keluar. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian terkunci lagi. Baekhyun menangis. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa kabur jika kunci itu dibawa Chanyeol. Ia menaikan baju yang ia kenakan kemudian mengusap pelan lukanya menggunakan selimut sambil menahan sakit.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun bangun. Ia dapat merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Tetapi ia harus keluar dari rumah ini bagaimana pun caranya. Matanya menjamah segala sisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar. Ruangan diluar sama gelap nya dengan kamar. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Pintu ini sudah terlihat rapuh, mungkin aku dapat menggunakan sesuatu untuk membukanya. Pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang belum ia jamah sebelumnya. Mungkin ini gudang. Aku dapat menemukan sesuatu disitu. Pikir Baekhyun lagi.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke ruangan itu. Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu sangatlah gelap. Baekhyun harus bersusah payah mencari saklar lampu agar lampu dapat menyala. Setelah Baekhyun menekan saklar lampu tersebut, lampu itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dapat menyala.

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat apa yang ia dapati di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu sangatlah terawat dan tertata rapih. Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah lemari besar yang terdapat di ujung ruangan. Selain lemari itu tidak ada benda besar lain selain foto-foto dalam sebuah figura yang menempel pada dinding.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam kedalam ruangan itu untuk melihat foto siapa yang digantung di dalam figura tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam kaget Ia dapat melihat seorang pria berwajah cantik di segala foto dan tepat disebelahnya..

.

.

Park Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

~T.B.H~

Hahaha.. harusnya ini di post hari minggu, tapi ternyata aku sibuk dan baru bisa nyelesaiin hari minggu malem. Sempet sedih juga ngedenger rumor kalo ChanBaek di wolf era lagi marahan karena emang jarang banget ChanBaek moment selama promosi album xoxo. Tuhkan jadi curhat, Oh iya makasih buat semua yang baca baik yang nge review sampe yang diem anteng nunggu update an tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kami cinta saya deh pokoknya^^

**AnjarW**

Kurang lebih seperti itu hehe. Gomawo review nya^^

**Baekyeolssi**

Kenapa hayo Chanyeolnya~ haha penasaran ya? gomawo review nya^^

**kim sangraa**

Hehe sebegitu mendalam nya kah? Kekeke anw gomawo review dan support nya! Fighting^^

**Iynacronics**

Aku juga stress sekarang Chanyeol main sama member yang lain :"( anw gomawo review nya^^

**Akimoto Kumikoyui**

Waduh boro-boro yang hot. Bikin NC aja gak bisa :")

**MyJonggie**

Siap!^^

**Aiiu d'freaky**

Iya, segini aja aku menggelinjang cari ide. Haha tenang2 semua pasti terungkap nantinya /? Aku bakal usahain banget berimajinasi lagi supaya panjang hoho^^

**Baekyeolssi**

Jadi sedih sambil ngakak ya bacanya haha gomawo reviewnya^^

**BYUNIEE**

Waaaaah aku usahain ya untung manjangin ceritanya. Dan buat NC.. Aku ga bisa bikin NC hiks, gak liat aku polos kayak Baekhyun gini? /?

**Guest**

Siap! Gomawo review nya^^

**Zie**

Iya, aku yang ambil terus bawa kerumah hahaha. Gomawo review nya^^

**Jira**

Selamat membaca^^

**Kaihun shipper**

Bentar,aku juga KaiHun shipper loooh hahaha. Ya karna hanya Chanyeol yang cocok memerankan sifat seperti ini^^

**Hyerinxx**

Hehe Gomawo review nya^^

**Byunbaekkiechan**

Sip! Gomawo review nya^^

**Lian Park**

HAAA INI UDAH UPDATE SECEPAT KILAT. Gomawo review nya^^

**13ginger**

Jujur aku baru liat MV nya setelah kamu bilang ahahaha. Dan idenya hampir sama. Tetep penasaran ya^^

Aku seneng liat review, soalnya bikin aku semangat lanjutin FF nya^^ Terimakasih semua


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Park Yura**

**Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanXXX**

**Genre : Yaoi**

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu foto yang menggantung di dinding dengan teliti. Ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari dua orang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Foto-foto tersebut memenuhi seluruh dinding. Dapat dilihat bahwa foto itu sudah diambil sejak lama sampai Baekhyun tidak dapat menghitung banyaknya foto yang menggantung.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah meja kecil disebelah lemari besar. Meja itu penuh dengan tumpukan album foto. Masih banyak foto yang lain? Pikir Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil salah satu album foto. Dengan perlahan ia membuka satu demi persatu halaman yang penuh dengan foto Park Chanyeol dan seorang lelaki.

Saat Baekhyun ingin membuka halaman selanjutnya, selembar foto jatuh dari album tersebut. Baekhyun berlutut dan mengambil foto tersebut, ia dapat melihat Park Chanyeol dan lelaki itu sedang tersenyum gembira di sebuah rumah berwarna putih dan nampak indah. Baekhyun membalik foto tersebut dan menemukan sebuah catatan.

"_Rumah Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo"_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_ "Ayolah Kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak mau berfoto di depan rumah baru kita berdua?" Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sedang mengatur kamera agar dapat berdiri tegak. Seorang lelaki cantik yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menggeleng "Bukankah kita sudah mengambil banyak sekali foto hari ini, Chanyeol? Aku lelah"._

_ Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubris gelengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil berwarna putih tepat disebelahnya "Ayolah Kyungsoo, tersenyum" Pinta Chanyeol sambil menarik kedua ujung bibir Kyungsoo pelan agar tersenyum. "Baiklah baiklah" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah kamera._

_ Chanyeol berlari ke arah kamera saat foto mereka sudah terambil. Ia bertepuk tangan senang "Lihatlah, ini indah sekali. Kau terlihat cantik" Kyungsoo mendengus "Kau sudah mengatakan itu beribu kali, Chanyeol. Aku bosan. Bisakah kita segera masuk ke dalam? Aku mulai kedinginan" Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menaikan jaketnya._

_ "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" Angguk Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan kamera nya kembali dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Tutup mata mu,Kyungsoo-ah" Pinta Chanyeol yang di jawab oleh anggukan kecil Kyungsoo yang mulai menutup matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jaketnya. Kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan._

_ Tangannya yang lain meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak nya untuk masuk ke dalam sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu itu perlahan "Buka matamu,Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan genggaman Kyungsoo makin erat tertawa kecil kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu hingga lampu menyala terang._

_ Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat warna putih menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu. Dinding, Tirai, semua benda berwarna putih. Warna kesukaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya nya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya erat "Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, ini sangat Indah!"_

_ Chanyeol dapat mendengar Kyungsoo menangis pelan. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan "Shh..Jangan menangis, Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat "Bagaimana caranya aku membalas semua ini, Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol terkekeh pelah "Jangan pergi dari ku, Do Kyungsoo-ah. Aku sangat mencintai mu"_

_ Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air matanya "Aku juga mencintai mu Park Chanyeol, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Aku lapar, sebaiknya kau mencoba dapur baru mu untuk membuatkanku makanan" Pinta Chanyeol sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang tertawa senang menuju dapur._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya "Siapa itu Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menyelipkan kembali foto itu dalam album. Saat Baekhyun ingin mengembalikan album foto tersebut, ia melihat sebuah foto seorang lelaki di atas tumpukan album. Baekhyun mengambil foto itu kemudian mengembalikan album ketempatnya semula.

Baekhyun memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Foto itu penuh dengan coret-coretan tinta. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat noda darah yang mengering di foto itu. Ia dapat melihat nama di foto itu walaupun agak tersamarkan oleh noda. 'Kim Jongin'.

.

.

_**-FLASBACK-**_

_ "Kyungsoo-ah? Siapa yang menelpon mu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ujung kamar tidur. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol panik, ia menyembunyikan handphone itu dibalik tubuhnya. "I-itu.. U-umma ku yang menelpon, ia memintaku untuk pulang karena ada urusan penting" Tanganya gemetar._

_ Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari gerak-gerik anehnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian mengusap kepala nya pelan "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kyungsoo-ah. Umma mu pasti khawatir" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, tangannya masih menggenggam handphone nya erat "Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa waktu, Chanyeol-ah"_

_ Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "Bukankah aku sudah membiarkanmu untuk pulang? Cepatlah berkemas. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "Tidak perlu, antarkan aku saja dekat sekolah. Aku akan dijemput kakak ku, Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung sebelum akhirnya setuju "Ah Baiklah. Cepatlah berkemas aku akan menyiapkan mobil" Jawab Chanyeol dan pergi keluar ruangan._

_ Setelah beberapa waktu, Kyungsoo keluar membawa tas ransel nya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang membuka kan pintu mobil untuknya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo pun masuk dengan gugup. Chanyeol yang belum juga menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Kyungsoo masuk ke sisi mobil yang lain dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya._

_ Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo memilih diam dan melihat ke arah luar. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar Kyungsoo yang biasanya ribut berbicara dan menyanyi menoleh bingung "Kau baik baik saja?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan "Kita sudah sampai Chanyeol"_

_Kyungsoo membuka pintu saat mobil berhenti di depan sekolah mereka. Sebelum Kyungsoo keluar, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mencium Chanyeol "Pergilah Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ku" Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintu mobil. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melambailkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jangan lupa untuk menelponku, aku mencintaimu" Lalu Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya menjauh. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelpon seseorang._

_Tidak beberapa lama kemudian suara deru motor mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya segera melihat ke sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar "Jongin-ah" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya datang. Pengendara motor yang dipanggil Jongin itu memberhentikan motornya dan membuka helm nya sebelum akhirnya mencium Kyungsoo._

_Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berada di dekat tempat itu terbelak kaget. Ia hanya ingin menunggu Kyungsoo ia dijemput oleh kakakya, Tetapi yang ia dapati, Kyungsoo berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap lelaki yang mencium Kyungsoo itu dengan penuh amarah._

_Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar naik ke motornya dan memberikannya helm sebelum akhirnya ia melajukan motornya cepat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang sangat marah mengikuti mereka dengan mobilnya._

_Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti mereka. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari tempat Jongin memarkirkan motornya. Dengan perlahan ia turun dari mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan teliti. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berciuman dengan mesra nya di depan pintu rumah itu._

_Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat ini semua. Ia menendang mobilnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol dapat melihat hujan mulai turun membasahi mobilnya. Ia menangis bersama turunnya hujan. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Ia membuka dasboard mobilnya untuk mencari sapu tangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi pandangannya menemukan sebuah benda yang berkilau dan sangat tajam._

_._

_._

_Pisau_

_._

_ Entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol hingga ia mengambil pisau itu dan menyeringai lebar. Ia keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke arah rumah tempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk dan mengetuk pintu itu._

_ Jongin yang menyadari seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Jongin berteriak karena dia dapat melihat seorang bertubuh besar sedang membawa pisau sambil menyeringai lebar._

_ Jongin melompat mundur saat Chanyeol mengibaskan pisau itu ke arah nya. Kyungsoo yang daritadi mendengar kegaduhan segera berlari keluar dari dapur dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menancapkan pisau ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya. _

_Sayangnya, Chanyeol yang tidak melihat Kyungsoo terlalu cepat menancapkan pisau nya. Sehingga benda tajam itu mengenai belakang leher Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo menjerit karena banyaknya darah yang mencuat keluar dari belakang lehernya, sebelum akhirnya melemas dan jatuh meniban Jongin dalam keadaan tak bernyawa._

_Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melihat adegan berdarah itu membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jongin sadar bahwa ia harus kabur. Ia membuang tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersimbah darah itu ke sebelahnya dan dengan berlari ke luar dan memacu motornya dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk Kyungsoo sambil menangis._

_-__**END FLASHBACK-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun mengembalikan foto lelaki itu kembali dan menemuka kertas yang terselip diantara tumpukan album foto. Dengan susah payah ia menarik kertas itu keluar. Mata Baekhyun terbelak kaget ketika membaca tulisan pada atas kertas tersebut 'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul'.

Kertas itu menunjukan bahwa Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu telah menyatakan seorang pasien yang sudah sembuh dan dapat dibawa pulang. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya berusaha mencari siapa kah pasien itu. Tetapi nihil, nama pasien di kertas itu sudah terobek. Baekhyun mendengus.

.

.

**-**_**FLASBACK-**_

_Chanyeol melihat ruangan sekelilingnya yang sudah ia tempati hampir 4 tahun. Akibat pemeriksaan kejiwaan nya yang menyatakan ia harus mengikuti rehabilitasi kejiwaan, yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol tidak ditahan dalam dinginnya sel dalam penjara. Ia harus menetap dalam ruangan isolasi dimana hanya ada dirinya sendiri._

_ Setelah Jongin melaporkan Chanyeol ke polisi, Chanyeol ditahan dan dimasukan kedalam ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggal, Chanyeol mengalami depresi yang amat mendalam. Kejiwaannya terganggu, hingga ia dapat mengancam kehidupan orang-orang disekitarnya. Belum lagi Chanyeol adalah penyebab kematian kekasih nya sendiri yang amat ia sayangi. Mengakibatkannya menyalahkan bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri._

_ Setiap hari akan ada petugas yang merawatnya dan membantunya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit kejiwaannya. Ia diajarkan untuk menghilangkan imajinasi nya tentang Kyungsoo yang ia anggap masih hidup. Chanyeol diajarkan untuk membangun hidupnya kembali dari awal. Dan akhirnya setelah 4 tahun lamanya, Chanyeol dinyatakan sudah sembuh dan dapat keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa tersebut._

_ Chanyeol akhirnya dapat menghirup segarnya udara kota Seoul kembali. Setelah menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Chanyeol memeluk anggota keluarga nya senang. Kakak perempuannya, Park Yura memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Akhirnya adik laki-lakinya telah dinyatakan sembuh dari penyakit kejiwaannya._

_ Chanyeol menjalani kehidupannya kembali. Ia mengulang kembali masa sekolahnya yang sempat terhenti karena harus rehabilitasi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dulunya seorang penderita kejiwaan, seluruh keluarganya berusaha menutupi catatan buruk yang telah Chanyeol perbuat. Chanyeol menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan dan disukai oleh teman-temannya.  
_

_ Tanpa diketahui keluarga Chanyeol, selama di isolasi Chanyeol belajar bagaimana membagi kepribadiannya menjadi dua. Chanyeol yang terlihat menyenangkan dan baik di depan keluarga dan semua temang serta gurunya dan Chanyeol yang masih terganggu kejiwaannya bila ia menyendiri di dalam sebuah rumah yang tidak seorangpun mengetahuinya._

_ Chanyeol kerap datang kerumah itu untuk sekedar memastikan semuanya tetap ditempatnya atau menyapa seseorang yang selalu ia temui disana atau menginap semalaman bersama seseorang itu. Dan pulang kembali kerumah dengan alasan pelajaran tambahan, pergi bersama teman, atau bahkan menginap dirumah temannya._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

.

.

Baekhyun melempar kertas itu ketika matanya menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Namanya sendiri! Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah album bertuliskan nama nya sendiri tepat di depan album itu. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membuka album itu perlahan. Ia terdiam kaget. Foto dirinya. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan foto diri nya lagi. Apakah Chanyeol sangat menyukai ku? Pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_ Chanyeol berjalan menuju keluar kelasnya untuk makan siang. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seorang lelaki berwajah cantik dengan senyum amat manis. Lelaki itu sangat ceria dan gemar tertawa, seperti Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya untuk melihat nama di dada lelaki itu. "Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol bergumam kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin._

_ Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol mendapati anak baru bernama Baekhyun sedang mengikuti kelas musik. Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun sedang menyanyi. Suara nya sangatlah merdu dan indah, sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari luar kelas. Mengagumi betapa sempurna nya Baekhyun._

_ Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Baekhyun coklat, bunga, surat, bahkan video dimana ia menyatakan cintanya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol telah menemukan cinta sejatinya yang lain. Byun Baekhyun._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, suara langkah kaki semakin mendekati dirinya. Sebuah tangan bertengger di bahu Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun menjerit pelan dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa empunya tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah

.

.

Park Chanyeol..

.

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

Note: Woaaaaaaaaah... apa sudah cukup panjang? Ngebingungin gak sih ceritanya? Ga nyangka bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini setelah pusing cari ide hahaha. Maaf buat ChanBaek shipper karena disini ada ChanSoo nya hiks aku lagi suka ChanSoo (?) Makasih banyak buat yang ngereview dan bantuin ngasih ide sama masukan. Jeongmal kamsahamnida /bow/ dan buat yang hanya membaca, terimakasih juga mau baca haha^^

**IloveSoMaxD**

Waah beneran? Gomawo reviewnya^^

**ChanLoveBaek**

Gomawo review nya^^

**Lana**

Semoga chapter ini bikin penasarannya ilang^^ Gomawo ya^^

**RickeekcciR**

Chanyeol atau authornya nih unnir? Haha Gomawo^^

**Jung Jisun**

Kita lihat saja kelanjutannya (?) Semoga chapter ini bisa ngilangin penasaran soal masa lalu Chanyeol~ Gomawo review nya^^

**AnjarW**

Ada EXO yang menang terus! Yeay hahaha jangan sedih juseyo^^

**13ginger**

Bukan, maksudnya.. Di foto itu ada cowok sama Chanyeol foto berdua gitu hehe siap! Gomawo ya^^

**Sholania dinara**

Iya sengaja biar reader penasaran geregetan guling2 kayak buffalo (?) Semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab semua rasa penasaran soal Chanyeol haha. Maaf ya Chanyeol :-( hehe gomawo ya^^

**Akimoto Kumikoyui**

Yang pasti sangat tampan :-) Hahaha pasti aku bakalan nyelesaiin FF ini sampai habis! Gomawo^^

**Lian Park**

Jangan coba dirumah juseyo :-( hahaha Gomawo^^

**Aiiu d'freaky**

Maaf maaf aku bikin itu jam 9 malem jadi ga sempet berimajinasi lebih panjang. Duh jadi curhat. Selamat berimajinasi dan berandai-andai ya hohoho. Gomawo ne^^

**Zie**

Gomawo! Duh aku seneng kalau begitu. Gomawo sekali lagi^^

**Bella**

Halo Bella-ssi :-) Entah aku belum tau FF ini bakalan happy/sad end. Tapi aku usahain endinya gak akan ngecewain kamu dan reader lainnya. Chanyeol juga bias aku omg *-* Terus baca FF ini ya~ Gomawo review nya^^

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND**

Gomawo buat pujiannya^^ Hayoo penasaran yaaa. Oke sip! Akan aku usahaiin lagi^^ Gomawo review nya~

**Kayifan28**

Nanti ya kalau Kai udah putih nad ;-)

**zie**

Semoga chapter ini memperjelas semuanya ya zie, Gomawo review nya^^

Cuma mau kasih tau mungkin update FF nya agak lama nih buat chap selanjutnya karena ga dirumah. Mohon setia menunggu ya^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Shadow of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun Chanyeol Suho**

**Pairing : Baekyeol / Chanbaek**

**Genre : Yaoi**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, suara langkah kaki semakin mendekati dirinya. Sebuah tangan bertengger di bahu Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun menjerit pelan dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa empunya tangan tersebut yang tak lain adalah..

.

.

Park Chanyeol..

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, malaikatku?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam, kebingungan mencari jawaban. "A-aku sedang melihat –lihat ke sekeliling rumah ini dan menemukan ruangan ini. Aku-aku minta maaf, aku akan segera keluar dari sini. Ku-kumohon jangan sakiti aku" Jawab Baekhyun gugup, tubuhnya gemetar karena ketakutan. Ia mendukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan jika marah. Tetapi perkiraannya meleset.

"Namanya Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatap bingkai foto di dinding, matanya sayu dan terlihat menerawang. "Dia adalah kekasihku" Ucap Chanyeol kembali, suara nya bergetar dan terdengar lemah. "Seseorang merebutnya dariku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih.

Baekhyun dapat melihat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam di raut wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dia anggap kejam dan menakutkan selama ini ternyata rapuh. Mungkin Chanyeol memang butuh kasih sayang. Apa salahnya ia belajar untuk menyayangi Chanyeol. Demi kebaikan nya sendiri dan juga Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berubah dan menjadi Chanyeol yang periang seperti yang ia lihat dalam bingkai foto.

Sebelum Baekhyun dapat berkata, Chanyeol lebih dahulu menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Pikir Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Tangan kecilnya melingkar di tubuh Chanyeol yang besar. Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia dapat menenangkan rasa takutnya yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Jangan bersedih, Chanyeol. Aku akan membuatmu kembali tersenyum" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Tetapi, jangan pernah melukai diriku bahkan dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil lalu menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun belum mengetahuinya. Semua yang tersimpan di dalam kamar itu. Sikap dan perilaku Chanyeol. Masa lalu Chanyeol. Semua tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum mengetahui semuanya dengan baik.

"Jangan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini lagi" Pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggangguk, menatap ruangan yang sedang dikunci Chanyeol. "Dimana dia sekarang, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masa lalu kelam Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil "Dia masih ada, aku kerap menemuinya"

"Ah benarkah? Apa kalian masih mempunyai hubungan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menggeleng "Dia hanya diam saat aku mengajaknya berbicara, dia memilih untuk hanya tersenyum menatapku" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "Dia pasti orang yang ramah dan baik" Chanyeol menggangguk "Aku akan mengajakmu menemuinya lain kali" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membelikan mu makanan" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan tersenyum "Ah terimakasih, Chanyeol. Kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan sebotol alcohol yang baru ia beli dan menaruhnya di atas meja "Aku tidak lapar"

Baekhyun membuka kotak makan itu dan mengambil sumpit dari dalam kemudian meraih makanan menggunakan sumpitnya sebelum akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun mengunyah nya sambil tersenyum "Ini enak" Chanyeol terkekeh "Aku tahu itu makanan kesukaan mu. Aku membelinya di tempat yang sering kau kunjungi"

Baekhyun tak heran. Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. "Chanyeol, apa aku boleh pulang ke rumah ku?" Tanya Baekhyun perlahan, masih tetap pada kegiatan mengunyahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng "Ini rumahmu. malaikatku" Baekhyun mendengus, usaha nya tetap gagal "Baiklah, tetapi aku tidak bisa bersekolah karena seragam ku sudah robek dan aku juga memerlukan baju yang lain, juga selimut dan keperluanku yang lain" jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian menggangguk "Aku akan mengantarmu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kau perlukan"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap saat sinar matahari menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya menjelajahi sekitarnya, melihat taman yang sudah tak terawat dan dipenuhi semak semak. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Pikir baekhyun. Kaki nya melangkah mundur untuk melihat keseluruhan rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terbelak. Ini rumah yang ia lihat di dalam foto. Rumah Chanyeol dan kekasihnya. Hanya saja sekarang semuanya nampak kusam dan tidak terawat.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengambil barang-barangmu? Mau sampai kapan kau diam menatap rumah kita, malaikatku?" Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa kau bahkan tau jalan ke rumahku?" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. " Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, malaikatku"

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan menyusuri jalanan, Baekhyun sampai dirumahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya sementara Chanyeol bersembunyi dan melihatnya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun nampak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Bertengkar lagi. Pikir Baekhyun.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil baju, perlengkapan sekolahnya dan semua barang yang ia perlukan. Ia dapat mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar semakin hebat. Baekhyun segera berlari keluar rumah sambil membawa tas nya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk ke arah nya. "Kau tidak apa malaikatku?" Baekhyun menggangguk pelan. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang kedua orang tuanya lagi. Mungkin tinggal bersama Chanyeol dapat membuatnya lupa dengan orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar tanpa memikirkan dirinya.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun sudah mulai terbisa dengan keadaan rumah Chanyeol yang berdebu. Ia membersihkan segala debu di kamar nya sebersih mungkin agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera tidur karena keesokan harinya ia ingin pergi kesekolah.

Chanyeol yang sekarang membaringkan tubuhnya dalam posisi tidur tepat disebelah Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Malaikatku, aku menyukaimu" Baekhyun tertawa kecil "Ya, aku sudah mendengarnya beribu-ribu kali, Chanyeol" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun "Bagaimana denganmu. Kau tidak pernah menjawabku, malaikatku"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa kasihan terhadap Chanyeol. Mungkin sikap Chanyeol selama ini diakibatkan karena kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain. Barangkali, Baekhyun dapat membuat Chanyeol melupakan kekasihnya dan mengembalikaan kehidupan Chanyeol seperti semula. Sehingga tidak ada yang terluka lagi. Tetapi dia belum mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Chanyeol. Belum lagi perilaku Chanyeol yang masih membuat Baekhyun trauma dan ketakutan.

* * *

Keesokan hari nya, Baekhyun pergi sekolah bersama Chanyeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat menginjakkan kakinya kembali disekolah setelah Chanyeol mengurung nya di dalam rumah. Baekhyun dapat menghirup segarnya udara dan hangatnya matahari yang menyelimuti kota Seoul. Karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda, Baekhyun berjanji untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol nanti.

Setelah pelajarannya usai, Baekhyun hendak berjalan ke kelas Chanyeol, tetapi sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Baekhyun!" Sebuah suara berat memanggil Baekhyun dari arah belakannya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil berlari ke arahnya. "Suho Hyung!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah lelaki tersebut. Suho adalah kakak kelas Baekhyun yang selama ini membantunya untuk belajar.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun "Kau kemana saja? Aku lihat kau tidak masuk sekolah kemarin?" Baekhyun menggangguk "Ah, Aku jatuh sakit kemarin. Kebetulan sekali kau disini hyung. Aku tidak mengerti beberapa pelajaran karena tertinggal. Bisakah kau mengajari ku, hyung?"

Suho menggangguk mengerti "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke perpustakaan? Apakah kau berencana untuk makan di jam makan siang?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Lebih baik kita bergegas hyung, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal. Aku tidak mempunyai kelas setelah jam makan siang, mungkin kita bisa belajar hingga waktu pulang sekolah" Jelas Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Suho tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang bersembunyi menatap Suho marah.

Dengan penuh amarah, Chanyeol berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di kaca. Kemudian membuka keran di wastafel dan membiarkan air mengalir ke tangannya. Air itu terasa hampir sedingin kenangan masa lalunya. Chanyeol memercikan air ke wajahnya berkali-kali. Dengan air yang masih menetes dari dagu, Chanyeol menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang berembun. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kilat kemarahan.

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya menyimpan foto-fotonya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meraih album bertuliskan nama 'Byun Baekhyun' yang sebelumnya telah dilihat Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Selembar foto terjatuh dari bawah album tersebut. Chanyeol merunduk untuk meraih foto itu dan menemukan foto Kim Jongin yang penuh coretan.

.

.

_**-FLASBACK-**_

_ Setelah kejadian berdarah itu, dengan penuh amarah Chanyeol merobek foto Jongin dari buku tahunan sekolahnya. Kemudian mencoret-coretnya dengan sebuah spidol hitam yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya, "Seharusnya kau yang mati!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil menangis, masih dalam kegiatan mencoret-coret foto Jongin. Chanyeol menangis semakin menjadi ia terus mengutuki foto Jongin yang ia genggam._

_ Chanyeol meraih sebuah pisau kecil dan menggoreskan pisau tersebut melintang pada salah satu jarinya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke foto Jongin dan meneteskan darahnya di atas foto itu "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan melukai Kyungsoo ku" Ucap Chanyeol, matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya menyungginggkan sebuah seringai yang kejam._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya meremas dan membuang foto itu ke lantai. Ia berjalan dan mendekati sebuah lemari besar yang sudah lama bertengger di ruangan itu. Ia membuka salah satu pintu lemari itu. Senyum nya mengembang melihat apa yang ada di dalam salah satu bilik lemari itu. Tangannya membelai pelan benda yang ada di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu di sisi lain lemari tersebut. Dilihatnya benda tajam dan mengkilap yang ternodai oleh beberapa tetasan darah. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar melihat benda itu.

.

.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_ Beberapa minggu setelah kepulangannya dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul, tanpa sepengetahuan seorang pun Chanyeol mendatangi apartement Jongin. Tangannya membunyikan bel yang membuat Jongin dengan malas berjalan untuk membuka pintu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah benda yang sangat tajam._

_ Ketika Jongin membuka pintu tersebut matanya terbelak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Sebelum Jongin dapat menutup pintu, Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu menancapkan pisaunya ke arah leher Jongin. Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan bersih dan teliti sehingga tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

_._

_._

Chanyeol mengambil benda tajam tersebut dan menyeringai saat benda tersebut berkilau akibat pantulan sinar lampu di atas kepala nya. "Kim Joonmyun.." Kemudian Chanyeol menyimpan benda tersebut di dalam tas nya dan bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tepatnya perpustakaan.

Setelah beberapa jam Baekhyun ditemani Suho untuk belajar di perpustakaan, Baekhyun melihat jam nya. Sudah malam, Baekhyun harus segera pulang sebelum Chanyeol mencarinya. Tunggu. Chanyeol! Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. Ia melupakan janjinya dengan Chanyeol. "Suho hyung, kurasa sampai disini saja belajarnya. Aku lupa kalau aku mempunyai janji dengan orang tua ku. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih untuk hari ini" Jelas baekhyun sambil bergegas merapikan bukunya dan keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan Suho yang kebingungan.

Baekhyun berlari menuju ke kelas Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan seorang pun di dalamnya. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang kerumah. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menunggunya hingga malam. Pikir Baekhyun yang kemudian berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju ke rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam rumah "Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban. "Chanyeol? Dimana kau?" Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi rumah tetapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol. Karena kelelahan, Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun bangun dan menemukan Chanyeol tidur tepat disebelahnya. Baekhyun kebingungan, tetapi niatnya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol terhenti karena Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun "Bagaimana tidur mu, malaikatku?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku, kemarin aku lupa pulang bersamamu. Aku harus belajar karena banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal".

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai "Tidak apa, malaikatku. Aku kemarin bersenang-senang dengan kakak kelasku" Chanyeol tertawa. Tawanya terdengar jahat dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari nya tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan marah. Cepatlah Chanyeol, kita bisa telat masuk sekolah".

Sesampainya disekolah, mata Baekhyun mengangkap kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan papan pengunguman. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk melihat lebih dekat. Karena tubuhnya tidak tinggi, Baekhyun berusaha melompat tetapi ia tetap tidak mendapati apapun. Tetapi, tubuhnya yang kecil memudahkannya nya melewati kerumunan orang.

Mata Baekhyun terbelak kaget saat melihat potongan artikel koran yang menempel pada papan pengunguman.

"_Siswa Hyundai Chungun High School ditemukan meninggal dengan luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di leher bagian belakang. Tubuhnya ditemukan tanpa mengenakanbaju seragam yang mengakibatkan pihak kepolisian terpaksa mencari identitas dari kartu siswa lelaki tersebut"_

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun makin kaget adalah saat Baekhyun melihat nama yang tertera pada artikel tersebut.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun...

.

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

Mian mian mian. Update nya lama dan hmm sedikit huhuhu :-(

**SHY Fukuru**

Gomawo ya rajin me review^^

**Jung Jisun**

Waah lanjut ya bacanya~ Gomawo^^

**Ryeong**

Gomawo atas masukannya~ author usahaiin untuk lebih baik lagi^^

**Anjar W**

Pintar menebak (y) Gomawo review nya^^

**Lian Park**

Semoga saja ya~ Gomawo review nya^^

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND**

Gomawo review nya^^

**Daelogic**

Kembar juga gak psycho nya? :-( hehe Gomawo review nya^^

**Izca RizcassieYJ**

Ayo mengandai2 kelanjutan ceritanya~ Gomawo review nya^^

**RickeekcciR**

Lanjutkan kepo nya ne ;-) Gomawo review nya^^

**Anonstalker**

Gwenchana~ Gomawo review nya^^

**Aiiu d'freaky**

Huaaaaaaaa gimana ya... Oke2 tetap setia menunggu ya~ Gomawo review nya^^

**EXOSTics**

M nya kan bukan buat NC :-( Gomawo review nya^^

**Chenma**

Gomawo review nya^^

**Lana**

Gomawo ya review ^^ selamat penasaran yaaa~

**Jung Jisun**

Maaf ya kalau kependekan :-( author usahain makin panjang . Gomawo reviwnya^^

**Sholania dinara**

Yapyap betul semuanya. Chanyeol sebenernya udah lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Waduh diancam.. Author usahain deh endingnya gak mengecewakan reader.

**Guest**

Gomawo^^

**Totomato**

Karena biar penasaran^^

**Zie**

Endingnya ga bakal ngecewaiin deh^^

**Bela**

Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang :-( Gomawo ya review nya^^

**Yeclo**

Pasti! Gomawo^^

**Lalalalaaaaa**

Aku beauty nya exo wolf :-) hehe Gomawo ya!^^

Gomawo atas review, masukan-masuka, juga support nya. Author usahakan untuk memberikan cerita yang terbaik /? Bagi yang belum me review, ditunggu partisipasinya^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Secret of an Admirer**

**Cast : Baekhyun Chanyeol Suho**

**Pairing : BaekYeol / ChanBaek**

**Genre : Yaoi**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membahas tentang berita meninggalnya Suho. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan gambaran penih bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi. Suho hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kenapa ada orang yang setega itu membunuhnya tanpa alasan yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun hanya memberikan respon se adanya. 'oh' 'begitu' 'ah' merupakan kata-kata yang selalu ia lontarkan untuk menanggapi cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun mungkin tidak melihat bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol yang nampak marah sekarang. Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan Baekhyun berhenti bercerita.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol memilih untuk diam. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke ruangan yang pernah Baekhyun masuki sebelum akhirnya menghilang masuk. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepala. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol sediam ini. Apakah aku tadi salah berbicara? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa tas Chanyeol yang ia tinggalkan di ruang depan. Kemudian Baekhyun mendudukkan diri nya di ujung tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah koran yang ia beli tadi. Dia tak pernah biasa membaca surat kabar. Tidak sampai semua ini terjadi.

Baekhyun membaca tentang pembunuhan tersebut di koran sewaktu berita utamanya tertangkap oleh mata nya. Repotase itu ditulis dalam huruf yang cukup besar. Baekhyun memindai nya dan kemudian membacanya. Baekhyun menggosok matanya tak percaya. Dia membaca ulang berita tersebut, berhati-hati memeriksa detailnya kemudian melipat koran itu.

Semua yang dilihat nya tidak salah baik nama maupun alamatnya. Kim Joonmyun memang sudah meninggal. Baekhyun menggeleng seraya menatap koran tersebut. Mengapa ini terjadi pada Suho hyung. Baru semalam ia belajar dengan nya. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah tidak ada, dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas nya sendiri sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan isi dari dalamnya. Ia berdiri dan menyusun buku serta alat sekolahnya di atas sebuah meja dengan rapi. Tangannya meraih tas Chanyeol untukmengeluarkan barang-barang Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna kemerahan yang menempel pada kain bagian dalam tas itu.

Baekhyun menaikan alisnya bingung sebelum akhirnya mencukil bagian berwarna kemerahan dengan kuku jarinya. Ia mendekatkan jarinya ke arah hidungnya dan mengendusnya pelan. Darah? Apa Chanyeol melukai tubuhnya sendiri lagi? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun melompat kaget saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan tas Chanyeol ke atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum gugup ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari untuk berganti baju.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol, menjalarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru tubuh Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan ada nya luka-luka baru ditubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus penasaran.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah menatap Baekhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol tapi dia tak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol karena mungkin Chanyeol akan lebih marah jika diganggu. Dengan perlahan ia membaring kan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol dan menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk masuk ke alam tidurnya.

* * *

Belum lama Baekhyun terlelap dalam tidur nya, ia merasakan ingin buang air kecil. Dengan perlahan ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya berusaha agar ia tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Sebuah cahaya dari dalam sebuah ruangan menarik pengelihatan Baekhyun. Cahaya itu berasal dari ruangan tempat Chanyeol masuk tadi. Chanyeol pasti lupa mematikan lampu nya. Pikir Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati ruangan itu.

Baekhyun memegang dahan pintu dengan ragu. Tapi Chanyeol melarangku untuk memasuki ruangan ini lagi. Pikir Baekhyun kembali. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan Chanyeol tak mengikutinya. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

Dilihatnya keadaan kamar yang sebelum nya bersih dan rapih kini menjadi berantakkan. Beberapa bingkai yang digantung nampak berjatuhan dan bahkan ada yang pecah. Baekhyun berjalan lebih dalam sebelum akhirnya melihat kebawah karena ia menginjak sesuatu yang dingin. Kunci? Baekhyun berjongkok dan meraih kunci itu perlahan.

Kunci apa ini? Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah lemari yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun kemudian bangun dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Ia memasukan kunci ke salah satu lubang kunci lemari besar itu. Ia membuka lemari tersebut dengan perlahan dan alangkah kaget nya Baekhyun.

Matanya membulat saat menemukan sebuah foto orang yang sangat ia kenal ditancapkan pada dinding lemari menggunakan pisau yang berlumuran darah. Baekhyun menatap foto itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun atau pun bergerak sedikit pun. Ia sangat kaget melihat foto kakak kelas nya, Kim Joonmyun menggantung dengan hiasan sebilah pisau. Bagaimana foto Suho hyung bisa beraada disini? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun makin mendekati salah satu sisi dari lemari itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah kain putih yang terlipat rapi. Warna putihnya hampir tersamarkan warnanya akibat noda darah yang ia rasa masih cukup baru. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil lipatan kain itu dan membukanya.

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan matanya saat ini. Nama dada yang terjahit di kain putih itu membuat Baekhyun lemas. 'Kim Joonmyun'. "Bu-bukankah ini seragam Suho hyung?" Bisik Baekhyun pelan. '_aku bersenang-senang dengan hyung ku'_ kata-kata yang pernah Chanyeol lontarkan tiba-tiba mendengung di telinganya.

_-FLASBACK-_

_Suho berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Ia cukup senang karena hari ini bisa menemani Baekhyun belajar cukup lama. Suho tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya riang tanpa mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya mengintai nya._

_Malam ini cukup gelap karena awan nampaknya senang menutupi indahnya sinar bulan dan bintang. Suho mulai berjalan agak cepat. Perasaannya tidak enak dan ia merasakan seseorang mengikutinya._

_Tadk ada yang perlu ditakuti, Kim Joonmyun. Suho mengulangi kata-kata yang sama dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu berbelok di sudut dan menyebrangi jalan satu-satunya yang berjarak tak lebih dari seratus meter hingga akhirnya ia tiba dirumahnya._

_Suho yakin dirinya mendengar seseorang yang mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya. Ia lalu melangkah lebih cepat, dan ia dapat mendengar orang di belakangnya juga ikut mempercepat langkah. Suho menoleh ke belakang. Jalanan itu kosong. Tetapi Suho tau bahwa ia harus mempercepat langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari._

_Ia mulai melambatkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat rumahnya sudah dekat. Suho bernafas lega dan kemudian melangkah mendekati rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya, Suho meraih dahan pintu sebelum akhirnya mendengar seseorangmemanggilnya "Suho Hyung!"_

_Saat Suho membalikkan tubuhnya, sebuah benda dingin dan tajam sudah terlebih dahulu menyambut pangkal tenggorokannya. Suho berteriak pelan karena tenggorokannya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tangannya berusa menggapai-gapai benda tajam itu agar segera keluar dari tenggorokannya dengan lemas._

_Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Suho, benda tajam itu terangkat meninggalkan leher putih milik Suho memuncratkan darah segar. Suho terjatuh lemas, sebelum ia dapat bangkit kembali benda tajam itu kembali menusuk nya. Kali ini lenih dalam dan membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan banyak darah._

_Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan tertawa senang saat melihat korbannya benar-benar tak bernafas. Chanyeol merobek baju seragam Suho menggunakan pisau nya kemudian membalut pisau yang penuh darah itu ke dalam tas nya sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh._

_-FLASHBACK OFF-_

_._

_._

Baekhyun terdiam. Mengapa semua nya tersimpan disini? Apa Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Tapi mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di otak Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan seragam Suho yang penuh darah itu ke tempatnya semula.

Ia harus mencari bukti yang lain. Barangkali memang Chanyeol yang membunuh Suho hyung. Walaupun ia tak pasti menuduh Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneguk saliva nya sendiri sebulum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memasukan kunci ke dalam sisi lain dari lemari itu. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat memegang dahan lemari tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun berteriak kencang dan menutup matanya seketika saat melihat pandangan yang ditampilkan di depan matanya saat ini. Seonggok tubuh manusia yang sudah pucat dan tak bernyawa menggantung di dalam lemari tersebut.

Wajahnya nampak menyeramkan karena kedua kelopak matanya telah dijahit agar tetap terbuka lebar. Belum lagi sudut bibirnya yang menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar karena dijahit kedua ujungnya dan ditarik ke atas.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ia tak berani memandang apa yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya lagi. Tangannya meraih dahan lemari dengan gemetar, mencoba untuk menutupnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

"Malaikatku?" Baekhyun terdiam kaget saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Tidak. Kumohon ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk datang. Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. "Malaikatku, bukankah aku melarang mu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini?" Suara itu kembali berbicara. Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap bahwa lemari nya terbuka. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Jadi kau datang untuk menemui, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Tawanya terdengar jahat dan mengancam. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang. Kyungsoo? Jadi.. Kyungsoo sudah..

Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membelai rambut Baekhyun pelan "Lihat lah, Malaikatku. Dia tersenyum senang melihat mu. Bukalah matamu" Baekhyun tidak dapat membantah perintah Chanyeol sehingga ia membuka matanya perlahan melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo senang mendapatkan teman. Selama ini ia hanya menyendiri dan tersenyum manis" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Baekhyun ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya. Semua ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Ternyata Chanyeol memang bukan sekedar remaja yang tidak normal melainkan sudah sangat gila. Baekhyun telah salah menilai Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol yang membunuh Suho hyung. Chanyeol bahkan mengawetkan tubuh kekasihnya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak waras.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam "Seharusnya kau tak meninggalkan ku, Kyungsoo-ah" Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan. Chanyeol kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun gemetar, jantungnya semakin cepat berdegup. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol menatap nya penuh amarah.

"APA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU UNTUK KIM JOONMYUN?!" Chanyeol berteriak ke arah Baekhyun keras. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia dapat merasakan matanya basah dan ingin menangis. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku untuknya karena dia terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mu!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras. "Orang-orang seperti itu memang pantas untuk mati" Ujar Chanyeol. Seringai nya bahkan lebih menyeramkan beratus-ratus kali dibandinggkan dengan yang biasa ia tampilkan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan membelai pipi nya perlahan "Lihatlah malaikatku, kau membuatnya kedinginan" Ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun ingin segera berlari dari rumah itu. Tetapi kakinya menolak untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah.

Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah botol dengan isi berwarna agak kekuningan. Baekhyun tidak mengetahui pasti apa jenis cairan tersebut. Tetapi saat Chanyeol membuka botol itu, Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma bensin yang masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Baekhyun membelakkan matanya saat Chanyeol menumpahkan cairan itu ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Cha-chanyeol"Panggil Baekhyun. Suara nya benar-benar lemah karena ketakutan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menyeringai "Tenang saja, kita tidak akan kedinginan lagi malaikat ku" Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuang botol itu ke sembarang tempat dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kesekelilingnya. Air matanya kini benar-benar jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dilempar dari tangan Chanyeol menuju sudut ruangan tempatnya menaruh album-album foto. Baekhyun pun dapat melihat kini cahaya itu semakin membesar dan membesar dan memanas.

Segala kenangan nya bersama orang tuanya, teman-temannya dan kehidupannya terputar dalam otaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Mungkin dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bersama orang yang bahkan tidak ia cintai.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat saat ia merasakan panas yang mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Tanganya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lebih erat karena ketakutan sebelum akhirnya api menjalar memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu dan bahkan melahap habis seluruh rumah tanpa ampun.

.

.

Disisi lain gelap nya Kota Seoul, sepasang suami istri terlihat panik menunggu di ruang tunggu sebuah Kantor Polisi. Sang istri menagis sedangkan suaminya berusaha menenangkan istrinya sambil terus menggumakan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar sangat memilukan "Tenanglah, sayang. Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya... FF ini selesai.. Jam menunjukkan 1:30 A.M. Hiksss maaf buat update yang sangat lama. Nyari idenya harus bertapa dulu. Dan miaaaan banget kalau mungkin endingnya gak seperti ekspetasi kalian *bow***

**Gomawo karena udah mau setia nunggu update an.. Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca. Terlebih yang udah nge follow, fav, dan terutama nge review! Author sarang kalian semua! Baca FF aku yang lain ya hohoho udah kepikiran buat bikin cerita psycho kayak gini lagi. Semoga ada waktu dan ide berkelanjutan. Amin**


End file.
